


4 Kids Can Be a Total Cockblock

by Apple_Sauce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Babysitter AU, F/M, Gen, I hope this isn't trash, Voltron legendary defenders., young voltron au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Sauce/pseuds/Apple_Sauce
Summary: Allura Brooks is your name and you live with your uncle Coran Darby.  You are quite the maternal figure.  They aren't yours, they just kind of show up? Pidge was first, she wanted a place to go where she could be safe and happy after her brother and dad disappeared.  Then was Hunk, he mainly wanted snacks, but Pidge said you were fun and persuaded him to join.  Finally Lance came along only because his friends from school invited him.  He brings flowers for You most days.  Recently, a small family moved in, consisting of two brothers.  You sincerely hope that the child of the two joins your group, he seems like he could use the friends.  But that older brother of his takes more of your interest.





	1. 1??

**Author's Note:**

> Allura Brooks is your name and you live with your uncle Coran Darby. You are quite the maternal figure. They aren't yours, they just kind of show up? Pidge was first, she wanted a place to go where she could be safe and happy after her brother and dad disappeared. Then was Hunk, he mainly wanted snacks, but Pidge said you were fun and persuaded him to join. Finally Lance came along only because his friends from school invited him. He brings flowers for You most days. Recently, a small family moved in, consisting of two brothers. You sincerely hope that the child of the two joins your group, he seems like he could use the friends. But that older brother of his takes more of your interest.

I sat looking out the window, the school day would be over soon.  Some carrots were sliced for Pidge, of course they were little rings.  For Hunk I had an applesauce and crackers.  Lance would get his favorite, pb&j with the crust cut off.  I know it’s kind of creepy to have kids that aren’t mine at my house, but they found me.  Pidge was first, then Hunk, then Lance, all of them made me happy and gave me something to look forward to.  They always came on Fridays because it was my day off and I let them play here.  Pidge called my house a castle, but it wasn’t that big.

The school bus pulled up to the top of the street, and out piled one, two, three, four kids?  The three familiar faces had an unfamiliar one with them.  Lance walked ahead of them with flowers in hand.  Hunk talked and Pidge pulled the young boy.  I heard the doorbell and got up.  

“Heyy Allura, how you doing?” Lance greeted me.  He handed me the flowers, “They’re DAH-lias, and they’re really pretty so you need to get them in the shop soon please,” He said over-pronouncing Dahlia.

“Thank you very much Lance, who is your friend here?” I asked.  I took the flowers and looked to the boy.

“This is Keith!  His brother is working today so we invited him to come with us,” Pidge said.  She pulled him up the steps.  He had relatively long black hair, and was looking at his toes.

“Well Hello Keith!  Come in everyone, Snacks are on the table.  What would you like to eat, Keith?” I gestured that they come inside.  Hunk walked in and gave me a hug around my waist.  He was still too small to reach much higher. “Hello Hunk, I missed all of you this week,”

“Do you have any strawberries?” Keith asked.  I nodded and the children made their way in.  Pidge sat down at the table and began eating her carrots.  Hunk pulled another chair up for Keith.  I walked over to my refrigerator and pulled out a small box of strawberries.  I gave a bowl of them to Keith.

“Anybody want water or juice?” I asked seeing everyone was merrily eating and talking.

“Juice please!” Pidge said while she raised her hand.  “You have the green one, right?”

“Of course I do!  Would anyone else like green juice?” Hunk raised his hand.  “I’ll get water for you and Lance,” I said to Keith.  I walked out of the room and got some cups of juice and water.  “Here you all go! Now brave paladins, after you finish your meal, those awful weeds are back and I need help gardening,”

“Oh fair Princess Allura, we’ll defend you from those awful weeds!” Pidge exclaimed. Keith looked very confused.  Pidge nudged him, “Play along!”

“I’ll help the most today, Princess!” Keith said quickly.

“Is that what you think? I’ll help the most!” Lance yelled.

Everyone was done with their snacks, “Come, let’s put the dishes away,” I said.  The kids grabbed their dishes and I lead them to the kitchen. “Now let’s get you guys some gloves!”  

After I made sure everyone was wearing a hat and gloves, we marched outside.  Pidge went off to the garage and came out with her map of the garden.  She showed Keith which plants were which and what to not pull.  Lance went off to water his pumpkin and Hunk began to weed the empty box.  They all had their own box, but I assumed Hunk was clearing one for Keith.  I assumed right, Hunk now led Keith to the empty box and told him it was his.  “Go to Allura for some seeds, she has a lot!  I planted mine with only foods.  The carrots are here, and here are the tomatoes, and this is where the celery is!”

Lance had planted his full of flowers.  He accidently planted some pumpkin seeds, but decided to just go with it.  Pidge planted carefully and even made an irrigation system for hers.  She carefully charted the growth of her beans, sage, and mint.  Only green in her garden.  “Can I get some seeds Allura?” Keith asked quietly.

“Definitely! Would you like to see my collection?” I said.  He nodded, so I took his hand and lead him to my box of seeds.  After a couple minutes of searching, he found a bunch of poppies.  Orange, yellow, red, and love-in-a-mist.  I showed him how to plant them all and said I would help him to water them, as long as he came every week to weed it.  He shook my hand and agreed.  After and hour and a half of working, I spoke up, “Are you guys ready to go back inside?”

“Yeah,” came most of them.  We walked inside again and took off our hats and gloves.  “Can we watch a movie Allura?” Pidge asked.  

“I think that’s fair for my hardworking paladins!”  I said.  We walked up the stairs to my living room, I put a couple blankets on the couch and set up the projector.  The kids argued on a movie and decided on Monty Python and the Holy Grail.  A noise sounded on a phone.  It wasn’t mine.

Keith pulled out a bright red phone.  He typed on it briefly.  “My brother was wondering when he should pick me up?” He asked while looking at me.

“Well if you want to see the whole movie I’d say 6:20,” I said while counting it out on my fingers.  He smiled and finished.  Pidge stared at him.

“You have a phone? My mom said I’m too young for one, but I’m just putting off making one,” She said while pointing.

“My brother got it for me so he wouldn’t worry about where I was,” he said.  He slumped down a bit and I took that as a cue to start the movie.  Within minutes the kid were giggling and I brought back some popcorn.  I sat down with them and watched the rest.  I know I’m an adult, but it’s so fun to just pretend, even if only for a couple hours a week.  They messed around and made a fort after the movie.  I heard the doorbell and went downstairs to check who it was.  

A broad shouldered man stood outside.  His hair was black like Keith’s, but he had a patch of white in it.  He was well built and kind of made me blush.  I opened the door, “Hello! You must be Keith’s brother! The kids are upstairs making forts,”

“Oh alright then, you must be Allura? I’m shiro.  Sorry to make you babysit him, what is your um, rate?”  He opened a wallet, looking down.

“Oh no! I just like having company, really!  They helped me garden, if anything I should pay you!” I quickly said.  I motioned for him to come inside and he followed me in, putting away his wallet.  “So you were working?” I asked.

“Oh, no.  I’m job searching since Keith and I are new to the area,” He said.  He was honest, but I heard a bit of shame in his voice.  

“My uncle and I run a flower shop, on fifth and j.  “Royal Floral Arrangements” we call it.  Drop off your resume if you want.” I said.  If all he needed was a job, I did need help in the store. Maybe Keith could come again if so.

“Oh, that’s really nice, I’ll keep that in mind,” We stood awkwardly for a moment. “Are they just up-”

“Oh yes! I’m so sorry, follow me,”  We walked up the stairs.  I heard squealing and a “Quick hide!”.  I turned the door to see the room empty, but little giggles came up from the fort in the center of the room.  “I wonder where all my heros went,” I winked at Shiro, “Are they, under the curtain!” I pulled the curtains up, no children here.  “How about, under the couch!” more giggles, followed by quick shushing. “Hm, I guess I’ll have to look somewhere else,” I said, making heavy and then lighter steps to make it seem as if I left.

Shiro smiled a little, “I suppose my Keith doesn’t want a slice of some apple pie. We could even share it,”.  The taunting tone produces a couple gasps and quick whispers.  I can hear the children move quickly.  Four little heads pop up. 

“The pillow fort committee will allow Keith to leave as long as he may return next Friday,” Pidge stated. She looked at Hunk briefly.

“But we will accept apple pie as a gift,” He stated.  Lance and Keith both decisively nodded.

“Alright, I suppose that is a fair trade. Allura, do you have any plates for the pillow fort society?” Shiro said.  He had a gleam in his eye that showed he was enjoying himself.  

“Absolutely, but no messes.  We’ll dine downstairs,”  With a flourish I turned around and led them down the stairs.  I put out plates and a knife for Shiro.  He cut medium sized pieces for the kids and offered me one.  “Oh, do you have a slice as well?” I said. 

“I did cut equally, here,”  I accepted the plate and sat down with them.  We joked around for a while.  It was like a trance.  This seemed so, good? Right? I don’t know, but it was nice.  Like a family kind of.  The perfection was interrupted by a phone call.  

“I’ll be right back,” I said getting up.  It was Pidge’s mom, calling if pidge was staying for dinner.  “Pidge! Are you staying for dinner tonight? Your mom says she’s making spaghetti,”  I called. 

“I think I’ll go home tonight, thank you Allura!” She called back. 

“Yes, Mrs. Holt, I’ll walk them all home very soon.  Yes, thank you for calling.  Alright, see you soon,”  I put the phone down and walked back.  “Is everyone done?” I asked.

“Thank you again for letting Keith stay over,” Shiro said.  “Keith? Don’t you want to say anything?”  He added.  Keith ran up to hug me.  

“Thank you,” He whispered into my leg.  He let go and I smiled.

“Come back next week, alright?” I suggested.  He nodded. We waved good bye to Shiro and Keith.  Hunk picked up the plates and took them to the sink.  I gathered backpacks and jackets.  Pidge got her belongings.  Hunk returned and got his.  Lance winked and got his.  Lance and Hunk gave me hugs and went along on their way.  Pidge and I headed the opposite direction to her house.  Her mom answered right away.  The house smelt good.  I told Pidge I would track the growth of her plants and see her next week.  Then I was back on my way home.  It set in, I was alone.  I am a lot.  Coran would be home soon, I should clean up and start dinner.  Maybe we could just order pizza? I don’t know, I feel young around the kids, but when I’m alone I feel like I might collapse.  Well, I’d be really alive next week. Until then, I wait.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro comes into the flower shop, sorry it isn't longer!

I sat quietly attending to the chives plant, it had a lot of dead leaves.  Saturday morning, and it was surprisingly quiet.  Typically men and women would be arranging flowers for loved ones and picking out cute plants for their kids.  *Ting, the bell at the door sounded, alarming me someone had walked in.  “Good morning! Let me know if I can help you!”  I said.  It was a line I liked to say to anyone who walked in.  I looked around to see Shiro.  “O-oh, hello Shiro!”

“Hello Miss Allura, I brought my resume as you suggested,” He said.  Shiro looked around, gazing at the different bouquets and flowers.  He seemed so gentlemanly by how he talked, but he was dressed casually in a black shirt and jeans.  “How much are potted plants?  I know Keith would appreciate some cheering up around the new house,”  And he was so caring and responsible for his brother.  I wonder why he was responsible for his brother and not his parents.  I’ll have to ask him some other time.

“The small plants over there are $7.99 each and the large ones are $14.99 each,” I called.  I walked forward and took the paper gently.  Shiro seemed as if he had quite a bit of experience due to all of the references here.  “Been around the block, huh?” I asked.  I examined it carefully.  “I’ll talk with my uncle, but it looks like this will be no problem at all.  We really needed another person at the shop, you could even be the official delivery boy!”

“I suppose whatever is fine as long as it pays.  Let me know what time for an interview.  Would you mind if I wandered?” He looked back to me with a little sparkle in his eye.  

I waved him off, “Not at all! But it really is smaller than it looks in here,” Shiro began walking around as he looked at the plants. I’m not weird or anything but damn, he has a really cute butt.  I looked away fast and began blushing.  It’s not visible, but my face feels so hot.  He turned around with a small orchid in his hands.  

“So, $7.99?” He asked.  I nodded as he walked forward.  After ringing it up we said our farewells.  

“I’ll call you after I talk with my uncle!” I say as Shiro walks out the door.  After that the day was pretty quiet.  An old fellow came in though.  He was getting a bouquet for his wife of 36 years, which was pretty adorable.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOY OH BOY! Finally updating! Just catch up time between Coran and Allura.

My week was so boring. Coran had been away on a business trip, so I had to attend to the store by myself. We did meet our weekly sales on Sunday, even though it seemed slow. It was currently Wednesday and I knew Coran would be back today. When I got home I could smell lovely fragrances. “Mmm, is that stir fry I smell?” I knew it was, probably simple but still was good.  
“Indeed it is! I wanted to make something as an apology for being gone so long. Also, I have some very good news!” Coran walked into the dining room with two plates. I smiled, even if it was a usual, I loved not being alone in this house.  
“I have news too! But as to avoid being confusing, you go first!” I pulled his seat out for him and then sat down as well. Broccoli, spinach, chicken, bell pepper, noodles, what an amazing combination.  
“Well, I was trying to find a sponsor, which might I add is very difficult, and I found out that Barnacles and Bears (the awful seafood and carved bear restaurant) is closed for good! We made enough last year as well, and the owners of that building would be willing to sell it to us! It would mean we can expand finally!” He was so excited he almost dropped the pitcher in his hand while he poured water for me. This was very good news, Barnacles and Bears was the store right next to ours, if we bought that store front we could renovate and have double the space we have now.  
“That is amazing news! Please be careful with that pitcher, uncle.” He looked down and quickly put it back on the table. “And now for my news, a family moved nearby. The younger brother is going to visit with the other rascals on Fridays! And the older brother is looking for a job to support them. He’s very qualified and seems responsible. I think he could make a good delivery boy!” I was so happy to have met Keith, and though I knew we could manage fine without the help, I could tell Shiro needed this.  
“To be honest it seems pretty perfect, I’d love to talk to the man before we gave him an answer. What is his name?” Coran began to eat as we talked.  
“Shiro, although his resume said it was Takashi Shirogane. He seems really nice and is good with his brother,” I looked at Coran, pausing. “And he’s not bad on the eyes, I think he would be good for the look of our store.  
“Ahh, that’s why,” Coran said with a sly look. “Well I think this Shiro will be just fine. Now on more important matters, this food look good and all I’ve eaten today is airport food!” While we ate I updated Coran on recent events, the pillow fort committee, the gorgeous DAHlias and how adorable small Keith was. After we were completely full, I washed dishes and Coran dried. It did seem to be the most effective way to clean, and dinner conversations continued. I finally retired to my room and waited for the next Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! Science fair was really stressful but that's done. Also I think a science fair might be fun for the kids to do?? I'll add chapter 4 soon!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not done yet, but I feel bad for not updating in a while so here, they eat?? not too much going on.// Finally updated, sorry! I'll do the next chapter soon, probably something about Shiro starting at the flower shop.

The flower shop was relatively uneventful.  One woman got an arrangement for her son’s birthday.  One woman and her daughter picked out flowers for someone they knew in the hospital.  This job had to be one of the easiest and most fun.  All I did was smile and hear why people wanted to buy others flowers.  We had been getting a fair amount of business, and it was almost summer which meant we’d be getting a lot of graduation requests soon.  The paladins would be having their fifth grade promotion!  Mrs. Holt invited me to come and now I had to plan an arrangement for four kids!  I had known Pidge for almost a year now, she had grown so much.  I directed my attention suddenly to the next customer.

Friday, 3:00.  I sliced the stems off the strawberries off for Keith and put all of the plates on the table for the kids.  I chose a good book off of my shelf and went to sit on the porch.  My sun hat covered my face just barely, the sun heated up my skin and made me feel warm all over, it’s the little feelings in life I liked best.  I heard the bus pull up and looked out under the brim of my hat.  Sure enough there were the 4 little paladins.  Keith and Lance seemed to be arguing about something and Hunk was standing in between them trying to intervene.  Pidge ran up to me.  “What are they so upset about?” I asked.

“I think Lance is just jealous of Keith, he always seems to want to one up him,”  She hugged me and we went inside.  The three boys came in seconds later, Hunk shrugged while they still argued.  

“Lance, your snacks are ready.  Keith, as are yours.  I do believe that it’s a waste of breathe if an argument is pointless.  What’s bothering you two?”  Pidge giggled and sat down.  

“I was just walking to the bus and Lance yelled race so I ran, but I beat him and touched the bus first.  Then Lance said that he meant to the seats and went ahead of me even though I didn’t know that and he won because I couldn’t go ahead of him and now he still thinks he deserved the win even though he OBVIOUSLY CHEATED,” Keith angrily huffed.  He sat down and began eating the strawberries while looking down.  

“Well to be fair, I said race, not where to, so I still won and Keith is a sore loser,” Lance tried his best to convince me and crossed his arms when he had finished speaking. Then to be extra, he moved his chair so it wouldn’t face keith and began to snack.

“Lance, you could have just not rubbed it his face, I mean he didn’t know so I think you’re just a rude winner.” Hunk said while putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder for support.

“Is that even a thing?” Lance asked.

“Probably not, but in this case I had to make it up to describe you!” Hunk exclaimed.  He looked a little angry that his attempts at diplomacy had not gone down well.

“Well since I am the princess I now declare that the race was a tie! Keith won to the bus and Lance won to his seat. If we try to justify one winner over another, the other will lose even though he thought he had fairly one. Does that sound ok to everyone?” I announced this very ceremoniously and put my hands on my hips for extra measure.  

“I guess that’s fair,” said Lance with a mouth full of pb&j.  

“That’s ok with me too,” said keith looking down still.  Hunk pulled him in for a small hug. Pidge observed silently, then she finished her carrot rings.

“Well, now that that’s all sorted, Allura! How are my plants doing?”  Pidge asked looking up at me.  

“You’re beans are awful high now! I tracked their growth for you and they must have at least been growing a quarter inch a day!” I was excited about this, they started off slightly slower, and we even thought they wouldn’t make it at first. “And Lance, your pumpkin is the size of my fist! Hunk, all of you food is growing well and by the end of summer I bet we’ll be able to make a big dinner!  Keith, you starting to get some sprouts, I expect they’ll take off in no time at all,” The kids all finished their snacks and helped me put their dishes in the washer.  I dressed everyone in the appropriate gear and gave Keith his own pair of red gloves.

“Don’t lose them, I can keep them here if you don’t trust yourself,” I explained. He looked at me as I handed him the bright red gloves. They had little ladybugs and flowers on them, I hoped he would like them even though they were a touch feminine. Keith looked up at me wide-eyed and smiled.

“I don’t get presents very often, I’ll make sure to keep them safe!” He exclaimed, “Thank you so much Allura, I love them.” I opened my arms and hugged him as tightly as I could, that was the cutest thing I had heard in awhile. I want to protect this little gem in any way I can.

We all went outside as soon as Lance let me put some sunscreen on his nose and ears, it made him uncomfortable since it’s cold. Pidge squated next to her bean sprouts and carefully measured each one. She got up and asked me about an irrigation system for the whole garden so I didn’t always have to water the plants in everyone’s boxes. We talked about a plan for a drip system for the garden. After we drew a little map, Pidge set to making a supply list for me. I sat down in a sun chair and observed the kids. Hunk was carefully weeding his tomatoes and had a fertilizer mix he wanted to try out on a few to see if they would grow stronger. Lance checked on each marigold and carefully tied a string around a post and a broken stem. He weeded in between his gorgeous flowers and watered the pumpkin. Keith had set his mind to making the poppies grow as splendid as possible and had asked Hunk for tips. They sat together on the ground and seemed so mature as they discussed what Keith should use. I reached over to a basket next to the chair and fetched a notebook. I doodled everyone gardening and each of them in little suits of armour, defending the flowers and foods from vicious weeds.

“ALLURA! Are you drawing us again?!” Lance called. Everyone looked towards him and then me.

“Why yes I am Lance, I hope you don’t mind. Would you like to see? I gave you a sword this time!” I called back, I knew the kids liked to see my illustrations. Lance got up in a rush from his spot and put the weeds he pulled into a bucket as he quickly walked towards me. Hunk stood up and helped pull Keith to his feet. Pidge closed and notebook she was writing in, picked it up, and ran over as well.

“I love your drawings! Please show me, please?” Pidge breathed heavily as she caught her breathe. I turned the notebook to show them all. I drew them in a slightly cartoonish style but the kids seemed to like it.

“This is why she calls us her paladins! She draws us like brave knights who defend the garden,” Hunk explained to Keith.

“That’s so cool!” Keith added. Lance nodded in approval.

“It is pretty cool, I think I look the coolest,” Lance said now.

“Whatever you say,” Hunk said, he rolled his eyes half heartedly with a big smile on his face.

“Well, is everyone almost done for today? I’m going to go inside and get some lemonade, but anyone who wants some needs to make sure they’ve completely cleaned up.

“I’m all done!” called Pidge.

“Can you help anyone who isn’t done clean then?” I asked her. She nodded confidently.

Everyone put back their tools and I helped to put the weeds in the compost pile in the back of my garden. Then I went about getting them all lemonade and we decided we would put together a puzzle tonight.

Pidge set to the corners and borders, Keith found clumps that matched and tried to figure out where they could be placed, Lance built off of Pidge’s corners, and Hunk told everyone when he found a piece they needed while he worked on his own parts of the puzzle. Soon, it was almost time to go, and my smart paladins had finished their 500 piece puzzle.

“Ok everyone, two questions before you all go. First: what are all of your favourite flowers? Second: How does decorating cupcakes next week sound?” I asked them as Pidge handed Hunk the very last piece.

Hunk carefully put it in place and smiled triumphantly. He high-fived Lance and Keith and turned to me.

“I would really like to make cupcakes! And I like yellow roses so much,” He said. Pidge added she’d like making cupcakes and that she liked plain flowers like daisies.

“I like roses too, and can we take cupcakes home?” Keith spoke, a little quietly. I said he absolutely could and turned to Lance.

“I bet I know what your favourites are, Lance. Dahlias?” I smiled. He nodded with excessive force and a big, goofy grin. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and Hunk followed me down. Through the peephole, I could see Lance’s mom. I opened the door and welcomed her in. She said she wanted to walk Lance and Hunk home today since she needed more exercise. She invited me to dinner with them, but I already had plans with Coran and Pidge was going to eat with us so I declined. She was on her way out, catching up with Lance and Hunk about their days as Shiro drove up. He got out of an old but working car to greet me.

“Hey! Great timing, Hunk and Lance just left. Keith! Your brother’s here!” I shouted back inside. I turned back to Shiro and invited him in. “I talked to Coran and he’d love to meet you but it all looks like you can have a job with us! We’ll be expanding soon and need someone to help out for sure. Would you like to stay for dinner and talk it over?” I asked.

“Oh, um, I would hate to be an intrusion, but between you and me, I didn’t have a dinner plan yet and that would make it a lot easier,” he spoke in a low voice.

“It’s no intrusion at all, Pidge was staying over too. Do you have any dietary restrictions?” I asked. Keith walked downstairs and hugged his brother as hello.

“Nope, thanks for asking though. Hey Keith, would you like to stay over for dinner?” He said, looking down to his brother.

“Yes! I would love that!!” Keith shouted out, excitedly. “Pidge, are you staying for dinner too?” He yelled.

“I’m coming downstairs, no need to shout! And yes,” she shouted back.

Coran came home soon and immediately hit it off with Shiro. Shiro helped me make the mash potatoes to go with corn, peas, and chicken. Simple food was so great. Keith and Pidge played a few card games and helped set the table. We all joked and laughed at the dinner table, and Coran discussed business after the kids helped me clear the table and put dishes in the sink. Shiro would be paid 14 dollars an hour to start since we could afford that much and he wouldn’t be working more than 40 hours a week. He did have a brother to support. I talked about what his job would be as a delivery boy and we planned on him training Sunday so he could see what it was like on a calm day. It was all set. Shiro and Keith got ready to go and Shiro pulled me aside for a moment.

“I just want to say thank you for everything, you’re truly a blessing for Keith and I. We left some pretty toxic family and I didn’t know what I was going to do. Just that he has a place to play and be a kid again is amazing, but this job means so much to me,” He said in a hushed voice.

“Oh goodness! I am so happy to help and if you need anything please let me know, it’s definitely difficult to start fresh and I would be delighted to make that transition easier,” I opened my arms to show that I wanted to give him the hug he obviously needed. He hesitantly hugged me at first but kind of fell into it. “And if you ever need to talk about any past issues, I know it can be hard taking care of younger siblings without someone to talk to,” I whispered. He seemed so vulnerable and hurt. I wanted to do anything I could to make him feel better. He finally let go and called Keith down. He smiled and thanked me again and they were on their way.

“Well, I need to get this young paladin home, see you soon Coran. We’re going to walk since it’s still light out,” I called out to Coran, Pidge stood ready with her backpack. Coran called a goodbye and we went off. I said a brief hello to Pidge’s dad who was home from the Garrison, which rarely happened. It seemed Pidge’s mom was working a night shift at the hospital and wasn’t home yet. Pidge gave me a warm goodbye hug and said thanks for dinner.

The week was over again. I cleaned the living room up, Coran had already finished with the dishes. He said something about liking how Shiro could cook and went up to his room. I retired to mine and read before I passed out.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's first day at the flower shop, not done quite yet but here's most of it.

I woke up on Saturday, went through my day normally. By 8:45, I was at the shop and prepared to open. Got the register setup, wrote reminders for when we needed to have orders for arrangements, and what flowers were currently in season. At 9, I was ready to open for the day. It was calm, I took my break at 12:30, and by 5 my day was over. Over the weekend, we stayed open until 5. The rest of the week we were open from 10-6 for anyone in a rush to get flowers later. Our busiest days were Fridays and Thursdays, but I was off Friday so Coran typically managed it himself. With Shiro in, Coran would have the help he needed which would relieve me quite a bit. Shiro might help close, but I bet he would have to get Keith as soon as he could, which reminded me, where would Keith go after school? I suppose I’ll just have to discuss that tomorrow.

I followed the same routine on Sunday, and Shiro arrived at 8:55 exactly. He wore a black collared shirt and nice black slacks. The bell rang as he walked in and I turned from rewriting the reminders a bit, children always wanted to play with the chalk a little. 

“Oh welcome! You’re here at the perfect time, I’ll get you an apron. We don’t want you getting any dirt on your clothes,” I said. He walked up to the front desk and stood patiently. I fished out a company apron and a baseball cap with our logo. “You’ll make deliveries occasionally and need to wear this when you do. You can choose to wear the apron or not, but the apron is a must when you aren’t dropping off arrangements. I haven’t set up the register yet so I’ll show you how to do that first today,” I instructed. He nodded briefly and put the apron around his neck, adjusting it to go under his collar. Then tied around his waist, and the hat for the finishing touch. I walked Shiro through opening up and how to greet everyone, he was a natural at charming anyone who walked in without even realising it. I unloaded new shipments, arranged orders, and walked him through his 2 deliveries of the day. Shiro fit right in to our little piece of paradise, just like a 500 piece puzzle. He was the triumphant last piece. 

During break, I asked where Keith would be while he worked. 

“Well, Keith had to mature pretty quickly and knows how to take care of himself. If I can’t make plans, he’ll just go home and do his homework. I’ll be back in time to make dinner,” he said, while crunching on an apple. 

“If you need, he can always come here after school and do his homework in this breakroom. It would be no trouble and I don’t want him alone if I can do anything to help,” I replied, from my bagel and cream cheese. 

“Oh well that’s sweet of you, but he is ok at home for the most part. The boy is smart, plus he gets a little anxious in unfamiliar environments.” Shiro fidgeted with his fingers while we talked. That boy was not staying home alone if I could do anything to help it. I probably shouldn’t intrude more on their life though. I would wait until we were closer before insisting much more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I hope the length makes up for how long it'll probably take me to start chapter 7. Just a fun time making cupcakes, the 5th grade promotion will be coming up soon!

My week dragged by but I was so very excited for that Friday. While grocery shopping on Tuesday, I had gone to the baking aisle to prep. 2 boxes of cake mix and 3 boxes of powdered sugar later, I walked out and had made a plan. I already had food dye and butter at home, and I was almost giddy at the thought. We had made smoothies in the past, and I had made cookies for them, but we hadn't made cupcakes all together before! They all had loved the idea last week. After we finished gardening, we could set to work! I was sure that I had a mixer and piping bags somewhere, oh my goodness this would be lovely!!  
Friday came at last and I sat out on my porch reading while I waited for the bus to arrive. Each week, Friday was getting significantly warmer. On my porch, however, the sitting area was shaded by a now blooming wisteria tree. I read my copy of "Through the Looking Glass", and my sun hat hung low over my face, seeming to wilt in the heat. The sound of brakes nearby made me look up to see the bus stopping. The doors opened and my brave paladins walked out, talking to each other. Keith whispered something to Lance and Lance nodded. They walked behind the bus to the sidewalk and counted down to 3 loudly. Hunk and Pidge looked back and continued to talk while walking. Lance and Keith bolted towards my house and I stood up, closing my book carefully with the bookmark inside. Lance seemed to almost be in the lead, but Keith was right behind him. Keith ran faster and continued past Lance, up the steps on my porch, past me, and put his hand on my doorknob triumphantly. Lance was right behind him and was touching the beam on my porch.   
"Oh not again!!" Lance cried out.   
"What?" asked Keith.   
"I thought we clearly defined that this pillar-thingie was the finish spot!" Lance said exasperatedly. He crossed his arms and looked the other way. Keith sighed and looked at me looking for a solution.  
"Allura, didn't I touch the door before Lance touched the pillar-thing?" Keith had his eyebrows furrowed and his arms open as if he was obviously right in this predicament. Hunk shook his head and Pidg walked between the boys who continued to argue about who had won the race.   
"Hi Allura, I missed you," She said as she hugged me. I didn't quite know how to resolve the issue so I gave Pidge a hug and looked over to Lance and Keith while Hunk desperately tried to mediate.   
"Well, this seems almost exactly like last week, do I need to explain again why you both have tied?" I asked patiently. I turned to Hunk and motioned to him to come over. I gave him a hug too and patted him twice on the back.   
"I guess not," muttered Keith. Lance looked unsatisfied too, but a brief reminder of our plans might help.  
"Did everyone remember what we were planning to do today?" I said while ushering them inside.   
"Oh yeah, didn't you say we were gonna make cupcakes?" confirmed Hunk while looking at me.   
"I did! Great memory Hunk!" I said, he smiled extra big at the complement. Lance nodded and made his way to the dinning table to get his snack. Pidge sat down too, and Hunk and Keith walked over together.   
"Do we need to wait until after we finish gardening?" asked Pidge. I told her that we would, and got lemonade out for everyone while they munched on snacks. Lance finished first and helped me to clear away plates. Pidge went over to the box of gardening supplies and got out her gloves and hat, everyone else made their way over to do the same. Keith smiled as he slipped on the gloves, gazing at the little ladybugs.   
"Pidge, your beans are now blooming a bit, do you want to measure how the flowers grow or maybe take photos?" I questioned as we all walked out.   
"Maybe photos?" she said, "Do you have a camera, Allura?"   
"Why yes I do, let me go inside to get it." I said. Lance had set to work checking for weeds and showed Hunk and Keith the blooming flowers proudly. The pumpkins were green and teeny-tiny, but he was still very proud. Hunk made sure the drip-system was still working, and weeded around his tomatoes. They were small and green still, but I had assured them they would turn red eventually. I returned from the house with a polaroid camera and a black envelope.  
"Pidge, here's my polaroid, do you know how to use it? I brought an envelope for you to put photos in while they develop," I gave her the camera and put the strap around her neck.   
"I think I do, but if I need any help can I call you over?" She said while looking over the buttons and knobs.   
"Of course you can! I'll just be sitting in my normal place," I stated. She went over to her beans, sage, and mint. She took careful photos and quickly put them in the envelope. When she was done, she gave them all to me and I put them in the back of my book. Keith finished weeding and watering, and came over to me. I looked up from my book to him.  
"Can I cut some of the flowers for Shiro?" He asked.   
"Absolutely! I'll get some clippers and show you were to cut them," I got up and found my small clippers. The trick was to cut above from where the stem made a little v at an angle, and only from the flowers with more than one bloom. Keith had a small bouquet of lovely colored poppies and love-in-the-mist. I got him a vase with water to put them in. Soon, everyone had finished and we moved inside to start baking.   
Hunk got cups of water with ice for everyone. "We should go wash our hands first," he said after he saw how much dirt was in his nails. I asked them to please wash their hands in the bathroom sink and they all almost ran upstairs to do so. Lance was the first back down, then Hunk, Keith, and finally Pidge. Hunk was a little disappointed by the appearance of box cake mix, but after we discussed everyone else's baking experience, he agreed it was a better choice. I got two bowls out and made everyone put on an apron. Keith mixed the batter while Pidge held the bowl carefully. Lance poured in the milk and helped crack eggs while Hunk advised him and stirred with one hand, holding the bowl in the other. I got out the cupcake liners I had found, one package had starry liners, the other had a garden scene. After a brief deliberation, they decided to do half and half. Keith put the liners into each tin and Hunk carefully spooned enough batter in each. Lance and I took the dishes into the kitchen and began washing up.   
"Allura, did you like being in middle school?" He asked me while he dried a bigger bowl. I thought for a second.   
"Well, I was in a pretty large school, and I had a very close-knit group of friends. I thought middle school was fun, but I think it really depends from person to person. But you know what?" I said while making some bubbles in a larger bowl that needed to soak.   
"What?" he smiled curiously. I took a small handful of bubbles and put them on his head. "Allura!" He shouted.  
"You're going to be fine," I giggled while I wiped them off. "You already have an amazing group of friends and as long as you guys stay close, you'll have each others backs." I finished the last dish and pulled him into a hug. Keith had put the cupcakes in and Hunk and Pidge were discussing what colors of frosting them should make. Keith wanted red, Pidge wanted green, Hunk thought yellow would be pretty, and Lance immediately shouted blue.   
"You're all so predictable!" I exclaimed. I suggested all four, we had made 24 cupcakes so everyone could decorate 6. I made the frosting and poured it into 4 bowls. They each dripped the amount of dye they thought would be right and got very different results. Hunk's frosting was a sunshiny-yellow, Lance had a very dark blue, Keith's red turned into a pink color, and Pidge wanted mint green. The bell alarm gently rang and while they each mixed with varying levels of carefulness, I pulled out all of the cupcakes. They were vanilla and had risen beautifully. We put the frosting into bags, and I took the cupcakes out to cool off. They were still warm when we had finished the other prep, so Hunk suggested we get out sprinkles. They got out little stars, birds, rainbow sprinkles, and hearts. I asked if I could try someone's frosting and Keith immediately volunteered. He took the almost empty bowl and let me use my pinkie to get a taste.   
"Mmm, good job me!" I said, jokingly. "Are you all already to put the frosting on?" a unanimous yes sounded, but I doubted any of them knew how to frost, maybe Hunk did?  
Lance was very excited, and put a mountain of frosting on his first cupcake, it leaned precariously to one side but balanced out. The only problem was that he didn't have very much for the other 5. So he elected to make smiley faces on each because he had just enough for that.   
Pidge insisted she knew how to do it herself, but eventually declared it impossible and said that a knife would work just as well. She got a butter knife out to carefully put what she determined to be the perfect amount of frosting on each cupcake. Then she put 6 of the hearts, 3 birds, and 8 stars on each. All 6 of her cupcakes looked almost identical, with very small differences between each.   
Keith asked for Hunk's help and laughed at Lance's tall cupcake, he tried to make his extra pretty to compete. Then he only put rainbow sprinkles on. They looked a little rough around the edges, but were overall adorable.   
Hunk had, like I had guessed, experience with piping frosting. He finished quick and made careful swirls on each. Then he dropped the sprinkles on to be pretty, but not as calculated as Pidge had. When we were all done, it was getting close to 5. Hunk and Lance were going home for dinner, but Pidge's mom was working late again tonight. I got 2 boxes out for Hunk and Lance and we put the cupcakes in. I gave them each extra big hugs and Pidge, Keith and I waved goodbye.   
Keith said Shiro would be there to pick him up soon, and I helped him put his cupcakes in a box too. I heard a knock sound on the door. We walked over, I looked through the peephole to see Shiro on the other side. Keith opened the door for me since I was holding the box, and Shiro gave him a hug.   
"Hey buddy! How are you?" He asked concerned.   
"I'm so good Shiro, today we made cupcakes!!" He lit up telling his older brother. I opened the box to show Shiro.  
"Oh hey! Nice job, Keith!" Shiro looked at them and pat his brother on the head.  
"And Keith, didn't you have something else you wanted to show Shiro?" I asked when nudging him. I gestured to the vase. Keith nodded and ran back to get it.  
"Look at my flowers!" He exclaimed while showing them off.   
"What a talented guy you are," Shiro said, he looked down and smiled, Keith beamed up. Keith grabbed his backpack and said goodbye to Pidge and I. "Thank you so much, and Coran h=was a good laugh today at the shop," said Shiro as he waved goodbye.   
I turned to Pidge, "How does chicken, spinach, and rice sound for dinner?"  
"Well separately, not great, but I bet you could make it taste ok," she said. We got a box out and put the cupcakes away and into the fridge. "Could we have some of mine for dessert?" She asked.   
"Absolutely! Now do you want to help me clean up a bit?" I said while gathering the empty frosting bags. She agreed to help and we put away all of the supplies. Dinner did turn out alright, and Coran made it home to join us. We walked Pidge back to her house after we all enjoyed the cupcakes. I also had brought along the leftovers from dinner and told her to give them to her mom when she got home. I was sure Mrs. Holt hadn't eaten yet and it's always a pain to make dinner so late. I gave Pidge a goodbye hug and told her how much I'd miss her until next week.


End file.
